Know before you Judge
by KayNYC
Summary: As Captain Miller's soldiers are trying to find Ryan they all bully Upham but when they know the truth they learn not to judge


I do not own anything please read

* * *

Upham

All eight of us walking around a rundown French village, we have already lost one man... Caparzo... I shook my head to try and prevent from thinking of it.

"Oi, Upham is your helmet too big for ya?" laughed Jackson along with the rest of the group. I didn't say a word. I got my diary out of my brownie green bag, some nights I write down everything I did in that day but in more detail like a story book, I read it back a few times like I was doing now to ignore the others.

"What's this book?" smiled Reiben taking it out of my hand in a flash, throwing it to Wade then he throw it to Mellish and then over again, I was jumping to try and catch it but I'm not as tall as the others

"Give it back!" I shouted every time I jumped. Wade throws it to Mellish as soon as Mellish had it he stopped and opened the diary to its first page and started to read it.

"Me and my mum walked to the park lalalalala what's that crap!" Mellish said with everyone laughing.

"Common we need to find somewhere to sleep" Miller said angrily. Mellish throw the book behind his shoulder and it hit the floor. I ran back to go and pick it up so fast that I felt dizzy and ended up on the floor. They all stopped and laughed even the captain laughed. Wade walked up to me and bent down to help me up. Wade grabbed my arm carefully and turned it around

"Upham why have you got that deep scar on your- "

"It's nothing" I interrupted him hiding my arm behind my other arm.

"WE NEED TO FIND SOMEWHERE TO SLEEP STOP MESSING AROUND!" Miller shouted. Wade gave me a suspicious look.

* * *

We found this church in the middle of the village it's very late now. Wade hasn't said anything to me after what happened earlier. We were all sat in silence until it broke out by Jackson.

"So, Upham seeming as you ask us so many questions why don't we ask you one...here's one tell us about your life you mum your dad maybe?"

"If he has any ha-ha" whispered Wade with the others sniggering. I thrown my book down as hard as I could and stomped out, I leaned agents the wall by the open entrance of the church looking out to the open fields ahead. I started to get cold but I didn't care.

"Come back in you could get shot out there and I'm not coming to save you" said wade a few minutes later.

"Who would" Reiben said to himself

"GET IN HERE NOW UPWAM...UPHAM!" Horvath corrected himself. Horvath stomped up to me like a child having a tantrum and pulled me onto the floor inside the church. The rest of the group pulled Horvath away from me, after a few minutes Wade told us his story about him mum.

* * *

A few hours later we were all sat down and calm thinking in our own worlds. I wanted to tell them about my life at home all day but I could not find the right time I think now was though.

"My dad use to travel a lot, I remember the days he was due to come home I would wait on the window sill for absolute hours" I started in a calm, soft slow voice everyone moved their heads and looked at me and I carried on looking straight ahead.

"I would use to ask my mom so many questions where did he go? What is he doing? She would just ignore me walking past; anyway my dad came home with a doctor holding him arm he said my dad was ill. Before my dad died he said to me son keep this diary about your life and make it into a book. After a few weeks of my dad's death at the age of 15 my mom and I went to the park to get some fresh air, I forgotten all my worries until this guy came along...he looked about 17 very big in the mussels and he had two marks on his face... it looked like a cross actually...he beat me up giving me a broken rib and lots of cuts and burses. When he ran away mom walked off back home not giving me the slightest glance. I was on the streets for days not wanting to go home all the kids at my school bullied me I've just learned to take it. I went home in the end mom tried everything to make me forgive her but I just wouldn't after a few years of not talking to her I signed up for the war thinking it was a better place...but now I just want to go home and forgive my mom" there was totally silence you could of heard a pin drop but I carried on.

"Every night I dream my mom or anyone would of helped me on that day at the park and I dream they told me it was going to be okay but now I've also learned that will never happen and nobody will ever care"

I burst out into tears, hiding my face into my arms after a few minutes I felt a warm dry arm around my shoulder I could hear him sobbing but I never looked up to see who it was.

* * *

We were walking in the French fields; I haven't said anything more after last night. As the other boys where mumbling away in front I felt myself walking more and more slowly my legs started to ache at this point the group where way ahead, they haven't even noticed. I heard a crackle in the bush behind me; I turned around and raised my gun I kept twisting back to the group to tell them I think someone is here but I thought that would not be a good idea. I heard it again, in a flash this German man I think I didn't even have enough time to twist back ran up to me and grabbed my neck everything went black but I could hear... I could hear men shouting and guns shooting. I heard a familiar voice:

"It's okay can you hear me?"

I heard that over and over again. After everything went quiet and all I could hear was mumbling, I opened my eyes there was a lot of blood I was bandaged up on my arm. I looked around and the whole group was kneeling besides me.

"It's going to be okay" Jackson said quietly

"You guys s-stayed?" I was startled. They all chuckled

"Of course" Miller smiled

"Still yourself then, we all thought that bash that German soldier gave you was going to but you back in one piece, but even so we would still of came" Wade said then I remember it was defiantly Wade who had his arm around me last night.

* * *

Please review if you think it was good and what I could do better thanks ;)


End file.
